You Are The Best Thing
by AdeleParker
Summary: Because Christmas had always been a time for happiness. A Cal/Gillian fanfic with Emily playing matchmaker, Loker and Torres making bets about their boss and many other goodies. R&R!
1. You've Got Me Feeling Like A Child Now

Title: **You are the best thing**

Summary: Because Christmas had always been a time for happiness.

Pairing: Cal/Gillian

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I started this fic because after my one-shot _Dance & Ecstasy_ , there were scenes itching to be written but I also wanted my one-shot to stay a one-shot. By the way, thank you so much to all those who reviewed D&E! That was so sweet! Erm... I feel like this fic is pretty much alike to a lot of Callian multi-chapters fic but I thought I'd give it a shot anyway. Tell me what you think. ;) Once again, English is not my first language, I apologize for any remaining mistakes.

The title of the fic is a song by Ray LaMontagne. Which I think is perfect for Cal and Gillian! You'll also find that each chapter gets its title from the lyrics of a song. The title of this chapter is from Colbie Caillat's Bubbly.

I evidently don't own Lie To Me or Fold Equity would have ended quite differently. :)

* * *

Chapter 1:_ You've got me feeling like a child now_

The Christmas party was delightful. She had always loved this time of year. Christmas was a time of happiness. That was something she had decided very early on.

When she was a kid, her dad would fully enjoy the right to drink out in the open for once. Her mother would try to save the appearances by plastering a smile on her face and laughing at her husband's drunk eccentricities. Her older brother would usually complain about the whole thing until he simply went to his room, slamming the door and yelling that he hated this freakin' family. Well, freakin' was not exactly the word usually used…

When she was six, and the pain of watching the chaos that was her family had been too much, she had gone and sat under the Christmas tree, closed her eyes and felt the lights twinkle while tears ran down her face. She had whispered to Santa, or God, or whoever was listening, her wish for a happy family. Soon she had had to face the fact that her wish would not be granted.

That's when she had taken matters into her own hands. She'd be happy no matter what. Every year she would smile while decorating the tree to be perfect, while frosting the cake and while setting up the train across the living room. She would smile at the tons of presents for her, not caring that her wealthy parents were just buying her love. Then she would just sit under the tree, watch the lights twinkle and smile. And she had discovered that keeping her spirits up eased things. So, Christmas night was never one of those nights when she would cry herself to sleep, after her father had crept into her room, apologizing for missing her dance pageant while getting the booze hidden in her toy box or after her mother had broke down in tears in front of her.

Christmas was a time for happiness.

And it was definitely easier to be happy when people around you were. As she watched the Lightman Group employees dancing and drinking and laughing, she didn't have to force herself to smile. She drank eggnog, chatted with Emily and Rick, exchanged Secret Santas, danced with Loker and with Reynolds.

She also danced with Cal.

Cal was back. He was alive and okay.

« Christmas really does make you sickeningly happy, yeah, Foster? »

And an ass. As always. But he brought her closer to him and under the pretence of dancing, they hugged, long and tight.

Until something caught Cal's eye and he suddenly let go of her. He marched towards the elevator where Emily and Rick were. She shook her head with an amused smile. She walked towards them, intending on saving Emily from her father's claws if need be.

« Where do you think you're going? »

« Rick is leaving dad, I was just walking with him to his car. »

« Why don't you just tell him goodbye here, eh? »

« Cal. »

He turned to her, arms open as to prove his innocence. She tilted her head and he turned back to Rick.

« Dick, right? »

« Rick! Dad! Don't pretend you don't know. Just ignore him, Rick. He's the dick. »

« Ok ok. »

Gillian came to stand between father and daughter and smiled to each of them.

« Now let's all calm down. It's Christmas, remember. There is no fighting at Christmas. Cal. A moment please? Just wait here, Em. »

She grabbed his arm and all but dragged him away.

« Be decent to him. You know, I talked to him and he is a nice boy. »

« Still, he's a boy. »

« Cal. You're going to alienate her. »

He sighed and she smiled in triumph.

« Now why don't you let them have a little moment by themselves while she walks with him to his car? »

« A little moment by themselves? You're kidding me right? »

« Five minutes, Cal. Tell Emily to be back in five or you go and drag her up here by yourself. »

He sighed again and eventually left to tell his daughter about their arrangement. Then he made his way to his office, Gillian on his heels.

« She's a big girl Cal. You need to trust her. »

« I do trust her! It's him I don't trust. »

« Well, trust her to handle him. »

He stopped abruptly at her words and turned to her. Getting the innuendo, she placed a hand on her hips and flashed him a small smile of embarrassment.

« You know what I mean Cal. »

He smiled back and went into his office, sat in front of the computer, and accessed the security system.

« Fine! But I'm warning you Foster. If she gets pregnant, I'll be blaming you. »

After a second of astonishment, she started laughing.

« Pregnant? Please Cal. A) your daughter is a lot smarter than that. And B), five minutes minus the elevator rides because Emily knows you'll be watching, it leaves them with barely enough time to cop a feel in the shadows of the parking lot. »

He looked at her, his mouth opened in shock. Then he jumped out of his chair and all but ran out of the room. She caught up with him at the elevator and went into it with him.

« Cal. »

« How could you let me do that? »

She chuckled, not at all startled by his furious glare. She pressed the stop button and faced him.

« What's this about? You're being even more over-protective than usual. »

He tried to reach the button behind her. She backed away against the board with a smile on her face. But when he stepped closer to her, almost pressing himself against her, she dropped her head, not wanting him to see the arousal she knew was in her eyes.

« Cal? Is it about Afghanistan? »

This was a low blow but it did the trick. He turned away from her. She saw his shoulders rise when he breathed deeply. Then he faced her again.

« I felt so alive. I knew I could die, but I felt so alive. But when I saw Em on the screen… I try so hard to shield her from pain, from evil. And then I just run into a war zone and not even think about what that could to to her. »

« Don't say that, Cal. You asked me not to tell her to protect her. »

« But she's my daughter for Christ's sakes. I knew she would never just accept I was in Florida for three days and not call or anything. I was selfish, wasn't I, love? »

His voice softened at the end. She walked to him, hugged him and whispered.

« A little. But you're a thrill-seeker. We all know that. That is part of who you are. That is part of why we love you. »

He held her tighter before she broke away from the embrace. She rubbed his arm.

« Just don't take this out too hard on Rick, okay? »

« Dear god! You made me forget about him for a second! Now get this lift down the parking lot. I would like to keep my daughter pure for a little while longer. »

« She's almost seventeen, he's seventeen. They should be allowed to cop a feel, Cal. That still makes her a virgin. »

He faced her, mouth hanging open.

« Who are you and what did you do to Gillian Foster? »

She chuckled and pressed the button for the underground parking lot. Side by side, they faced the doors. He glanced at the elevator board and saw that they were almost down.

« When did _you_ lose your virginity? »

He grinned as she froze.

TBC...

* * *

I already have a few chapters written so it shouldn't take too long to update. As always, reviews are love. ;)


	2. Take my arms that I might reach you

Thanks a lot to those who reviewed, and also to those who added it to their alerts or favourites. But please, do comment! ;) Reviews make my day!

Disclaimer: see in the first chapter

The title of this chapter is from the so amazing song of Simon & Garfunkel, The Sound of Silence.

* * *

Chapter 2:_ Take my arms that I might reach you_

« When did _you_ lose your virginity? »

He grinned as she froze. At that moment, the doors opened on Emily.

« Dad? Gillian? What are you doing here? »

« Just making sure your Rick guy was able to drive off safely. »

« You're an ass. »

She stepped into the elevator, pressed the button of the Lightman Group floor and stood between the two adults, facing the doors.

« And don't worry, dad, we didn't do anything in the back of his car. »

« Well, good. It's bad enough that you're thinking about it. »

« I'm not! »

« Well you considered the possibility that _I_ would think of it. Which means _you _considered the possibility. »

« I hate it when you do that. »

He smiled at her and glanced at Gillian, who had her composure back.

« Hey, the elevator took hours to get back down. Did you guys stop it or something? »

She looked between her dad and his partner, frowning in confusion. Gillian opened her mouth to answer but Cal spoke before her.

« We were just talking about when Gillian lost her virginity. »

Emily's eyes widened and Gillian turned to a grinning Cal, slapping him on the arm.

« Cal! We were not! »

Then she turned to the young girl.

« We were not. I was merely keeping you father from killing your boyfriend. »

Emily glared at her father before laying curious eyes on Gillian.

« How old were you? »

Gillian shot a furious look at Cal. When the elevator doors open, she was the first out.

« I am so not talking about this. »

« Younger than me? »

« Well by all means, you're right, don't talk about it if you were indeed younger than my daughter. »

« Younger for what? »

They all stopped when Loker joined them and turned to him, Torres and Reynolds. Cal grinned.

« Having sex. »

« God, I can't believe this. »

Gillian rolled her eyes and left for her office. Cal flashed a smile at the group before following her. The rest of the group turned to Emily.

« What was that about? »

« He's just jerking Gillian around because she's supportive of Rick and me. »

« Wait. So he asked her when she lost her virginity? »

She grinned at Ben in approval.

« And what did she say? »

She glared at Loker in disapproval.

« What? I'm just curious. »

« Yeah, well I don't know the answer. »

« Who wants to bet on it? »

« Like she would ever tell us. »

Loker turned to Torres.

« Come on. You know you want to. »

« This is getting really creepy… »

« Emily, you in? »

« No way. »

« Ben? »

« I'm not letting you suck me into you vortex of madness. »

« That just leaves you and me Torres. »

« Okay fine. I'm betting sixteen. »

« I'm betting nineteen. »

« Really? »

« She's gotta be the kind of girl who waits to fall in love. »

« I don't know… »

« You guys are too weird. »

Emily shook her head and went after her Dad. She stopped when she got to Gillian's office. The woman was sitting on the edge of her desk, her coat on her arm, her purse next to her. She was watching Cal talking on the phone. She went in as he hung up.

« Hey, love. That was your mum. Her flight was canceled, she's spending the night in St Louis. She says she'll take you out to dinner tomorrow night and give you your present then. »

« Oh, okay. So it's just you and me tonight? »

« Well, yeah I guess. »

« Gillian? You wanna come? »

« What? Oh no, no. That's really sweet but… »

« Come on, love. It will be great. I promise I won't nag you about your sex life. »

She looked down as her cheeks flushed.

« Come on Gillian. I love it when you're around. Besides, maybe if you're here, he won't nag _me_ about my sex life. »

She turned to her dad.

« Or lack thereof. »

« Better. So, Foster? »

« I really don't want to intrude on your father-daughter evening. »

« You're not intruding! Now, come on! »

She stepped between the two adults and linked her arms with one of their.

« Let's go celebrate Christmas without all the whackos you're working with. »

« Whackos? »

« Totally! I mean who bets on… »

She froze before ending her sentence and bit her lower lip.

« Bet on what? »

« Erm… nothing. Are we going or what? »

« That was an awful lie. »

« Oh my god! Are they betting on when I lost my virginity? »

The young girl crossed her arms on her chest and looked down.

« Oh my god. This is all you fault Cal. And it is not funny! »

She slapped him on the arm again but didn't manage to wipe the amused smirk out of his face. She walked out and he followed, an arm draped on his daughter's shoulders.

« You did good. »

« What? »

She frowned at her dad.

« Inviting her. No one should be alone at Christmas. »

« That's not why I asked her. Well, partly yes but… She makes you happy dad. I wish you could realize that. And seeing you together makes me happy. »

He stopped and faced his daughter, eyeing her with curiosity.

« I'm just saying. I love Gillian! And you do too. »

He walked up to her, pointed a finger at her.

« Don't start meddling okay. Don't play matchmaker. That's none of your business. »

« If Rick is your business then Gillian is mine too. »

She didn't wait for him to respond and caught up with Gillian. He ran to them when the elevator doors were closing.

« Hey! Hold the lift! »

He slid into the elevator and grinned at the two women already in it, acting towards Emily as if nothing had happened.

« You know Cal, in America we say elevator. »

« Would you rather I speak like an American, love? Cos I can do it, you know. »

« I was kidding, Cal. Your British accent is part of your charm. »

He stepped closer to her, a smug grin on his face.

« Is it now, love? »

She smiled and looked away. They both turned at Emily when the young girl cleared her throat.

« Just reminding you I'm here. You know, just in case, you felt the need to rip each other's clothes or something. »

Her father came near her, hiding her from Gillian, stared at her with angry eyes and hissed.

« Watch it! »

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Cal turned and stepped out, followed by Emily and Gillian.

« I'm going to take my car. I'll just meet you at your place. »

Cal nodded without a word and Emily rolled her eyes. She smiled slightly at Gillian and went with her father.

« Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you have to be an ass to her. »

He stayed silent and no other words were said during the ride.

TBC.

* * *

Review please! :)


	3. Just like a distant star

Thank you guys so much for your comments!!! =)I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

I apologize in advance for the lack of Loker, Torres and bet in this chapter as well as in the next two at least. I'll make it up to you, promise! In the meantime, think I should start a poll for you to participate to the bet? ^^

"Just like a distant star" is from "Wintersong" by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**_ Just like a distant star_

When Gillian entered the kitchen, Cal was busy carving the roast beef. He looked up when she walked in and smiled.

« Hey. »

« Hey. Emily let me in. I dropped by my place to pick up your presents. »

« And what are those? »

« Not telling. »

She took a paper-wrapped candy from the bowl set on the island and sat on a stool.

« Why aren't you wearing your lovely apron? »

« It's not nice to mock, love. »

« I wouldn't dare. »

« You're not supposed to eat sweets before dinner you know. »

She glared at him and purposefully slid the candy between her lips. He tried hard not to stare and concentrated instead on the roast beef.

« Need any help with anything? »

« Are you just being polite or do you really want to give a hand? »

« Can't you tell? »

« Well I'm not looking at you right now. »

She sighed and got up.

« I'm just going to set the table. »

« It's already set. »

« Really? »

« Yes, in the dinning room. Em' did it. Go take a look. »

She went and froze upon seeing the table. Emily definitely went all out. Candles, silverware, red and gold napkins, holly all over the ceiling light, and mistletoe just above the doorframe. She rolled her eyes and stepped away from it. No way she was getting cornered like that by a teenager. She got back to the kitchen and leaned against the counter while Cal was mashing potatoes.

« Everything is beautiful. »

« Well, you can tell her that yourself. She'll be happy to hear it. Where is she, anyway? »

« Said she had to wrap some last minute presents. »

« Of course… »

« Something's wrong? »

« My daughter's view of the world. »

« What? »

« Nothing. »

« Ok… »

She frowned at him. It was not as he could see it since he was not looking at her. Sensing that it had something to do with the episode in the elevator, she pushed her luck.

« Did you see the mistletoe above the doorframe? »

« She hung mistletoe above the doorframe? »

She at least got him to look up. And she saw his anger at Emily.

« I guess she did. »

« I'm going to kill her. »

He made a move to leave the kitchen but she caught him by the elbow.

« Okay now that's enough. What is wrong with you? Why are you mad at Emily? And why did you give me the cold shoulder in the parking lot? »

« It's nothing. »

« You may be a good liar but I'm not an idiot Cal. What did Emily say to get you wind up like that? Is it about what happened in the elevator? »

« Aren't you the one always nagging me about your bloody line, Foster? »

« What? »

« Just let it go. »

He walked away from her but she went and stood right before him.

« I'm not letting this go. What is this all about? We were casually joking about my virginity and suddenly you're telling you daughter to watch it? »

Her attempt at lightening the mood got him to smile briefly. She stepped closer to him.

« Cal? »

They both stepped away from each other and turned to the door when they heard Emily storm in. When seeing them both, she took a step back to leave the kitchen.

« Oi! Emily! »

She stopped in the living room and waited for him, her arms crossed over her chest. He approached her and spoke up, his voice low and threatening.

« What are you doing hanging mistletoe, Em? »

« Oh. That. »

« I told you. You stay out of my relationship with Gillian. »

« What relationship? »

He winced at her daring tone.

« Whatever it is, it's none of your business. »

« Fine! Whatever. »

She raised her hands in surrender and left. He went back to the kitchen and stared a moment at Gillian. She was sitting on a stool, playing with the wrapper of her candy, a pensive look on her face. He walked up to her and she raised her face.

« She's trying to play matchmaker, isn't she? »

He stopped and sighed.

« That she is, love. »

« What did you tell her? »

« To back off. »

After a moment of silence, she spoke up, her eyes down, her hands folded in her lap, her voice full of shyness.

« What did she say? »

« She surrendered, saying fine. But you know her she… »

« No, I mean, what did she say about us? »

He kicked an imaginary rock on the clean tiled floor of the kitchen.

« She says you make me happy. She says seeing us together makes her happy. »

« Tried to play you by the feelings I see. »

« It's your bloody line, Foster! »

She looked up at his sudden outburst and frowned.

« What do you mean by that? »

« Nothing. I don't know. »

Reading his unguarded face, she felt her heart skip a beat and frowned deeper from confusion. She swallowed before speaking.

« Do you want us to be together? »

He briefly looked at her, and shoved his hands in his pockets. If she weren't that petrified, she would have smiled and found this cute. She stood up and took a few steps closer to him.

« Cal? »

« Do you? »

« That's such an amateur deflection. »

He looked up and flashed a smile.

« We're both single now, love. What's stopping us? »

« You mean apart from us being best friends and partners and the risk of screwing this all up? It's too… »

Silent filled the room when he suddenly walked to her and kissed her. She froze a second before kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips. He pushed her gently and she broke away from the kiss when she her back hit the counter. She looked down, trying to calm her shallow breathing. She brushed her thumb against the corner of her mouth, Cal's eyes following the movement.

« I'm sorry, love. I just wanted to kiss you. »

Her cheeks reddened and he found it utterly adorable. But then she surprised him by walking away and taking the platter of meat.

« We should go eat. »

She left the room and he heard her call out for Emily. He hid anger and disappointment from his face, took the bottle of wine and the mashed potatoes and joined them.

TBC.


	4. Sometimes I wish we could just pretend

I am so so sorry about the delay! After Christmas and New Year Eve, I'm now finally done with my exams, so hopefully I'll have more time to update. ;) Thanks for all the comments, as well as for the alerts and favorites!!! :) Keep 'em coming!

Oh and btw, chapter title is from Lily Allen's Littlest Things.

**

* * *

Chapter 4:**_ Sometimes I wish we could just pretend_

The dinner started in an awkward silence. Cal sat at the end of the table, between Emily and Gillian. The young girl looked from her father to his partner. She opened her mouth but Gillian interrupted her before she had time to say anything. She realized Emily had probably picked up on the tension between the adults and really had no intention of discussing it with her. So she launched her on the subject of her boyfriend. Cal was both amazed and angered by her ability to act like nothing had happened. But eventually, even he engaged in the conversation and the rest of the supper went by pleasantly.

Gillian then went to place her presents under the Christmas tree in the living room. Emily followed her while Cal put away the rest of the food. The young girl curled up on the couch, hugging a cushion against her, her eyes set on the woman kneeling by the tree.

"Gillian?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Did you have a fight with my dad?"

Gillian stopped arranging the presents and laid her hands on her thighs. She sighed before answering, although not turning her head to Emily.

"It's nothing, Em. Don't worry about it."

"Is it because of me?"

She finally looked at the young girl.

"No it's not, Emily."

Seeing the doubtful look on the girl's face, she got up and went to sit next to her.

"Your dad is my best friend, Emily. Maybe we've gotten closer since we're both single but it doesn't mean that we should be romantically involved."

"Why?"

"Emily…"

"Let me guess you're going to say that it's complicated, right?"

Gillian smiled softly.

"It is. There is more at stake that the sole chance of me and Cal getting a happy ending."

"So, you're scared?"

She sighed but the entrance of Cal saved her from having to find a suitable answer. Upon seeing the two women together, he shot a suspicious look at his daughter who just ignored him. Gillian stood up and took a glass of wine from Cal's hands, putting on a smile. Emily came standing next to her.

"Dad, can we open the presents now?"

"Sure Em'. Go ahead."

The young girl sat down cross-legged in front of the presents. Gillian curled up against one end of the couch, while Cal sat at the other. If Emily noticed the distant placement, she chose not to acknowledge it. She passed their gifts to the two adults and set one aside. She then took hers and turned to them. She smiled at them.

"Who wants to go first?"

"Why don't you go ahead Emily?"

Gillian motioned to two small presents to say they were from her. Emily looked like a kid again, eagerly tearing up the patterned wrapping paper.

"Oh that's so cool!"

"What's that?"

"It's a hair-wrapping kit! You know, to plait my hair with colorful threads and pearls. I love it Gillian!"

"You want my daughter to look like a hippie?!"

The two girls laughed at him.

"Don't worry Cal, it will look beautiful on Emily. Now come on Em', you've got another one to open."

"You really don't have to spoil her like that, Foster."

"But I want to. Now stop being such a killjoy."

Emily chuckled and opened an other gift.

"Gillian, it's beautiful!"

She immediately put on the watch and showed it to her father. Then she got up and hugged Gillian.

"I love it, thank you so much!"

Gillian smiled and put her hand on Emily's back.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart."

Feeling tears in her eyes, she kept her face down when the girl sat back on the floor. She felt Cal's eyes on her but didn't acknowledge it. She eventually looked back at Emily, who was opening her last present. She first unstuck the white envelope from the paper and put it aside. Unwrapping the paper, she revealed a pair of white ice-skates. She examined them for a moment before turning to her father, confusion written all over her face.

"Wow. I mean, they're really beautiful, dad. But, you do know I don't skate. The last time I tried, I broke my arm."

"You were eight. And you were by yourself, since I selfishly would not go on the ice."

"And will you now?"

"God, no!"

"Dad!"

"I thought you might like learning from a real pro."

"Who?"

"Well Gillian, of course."

Emily turned to the woman, eyes wide with surprise. She played with the hem of her dress, a small smile on her lips.

"You skate?"

"I used to."

"Don't lie, Foster. I know you still do."

"How did you even know?"

He got up and left the room. He came back a second after, holding two pictures in his hand. He gave it to his partner, noticing with sadness that she kept avoiding his gaze. Emily went to sat on the armrest next to Gillian to be able to see the photos as well. On the first one, a girl in a very short shiny red dress skated on the ice, one leg stretched behind her, arms spread on each side of her body. On another, a young girl, about Emily's age, was holding a trophy in her hand and smiling widely at the camera.

"That's you in both pictures Gillian?"

"Yes it is, love. Second in the state's final right?"

Gillian finally looked at Cal, who was grinning smugly. She seemed to lose herself in his eyes a moment, before answering.

"Yes, but how in god's name did you know about that?"

"I saw a figure-skating trophy in your house the other day, called your brother and he sent me these."

"Ryan sent you the pictures?"

"You sound surprised."

She shrugged her shoulders and he didn't push her further. He knew that she had a complicated relationship with her brother, and virtually no relationship at all with her mother. Emily was too engrossed in the pictures of the young Gillian to say anything. She finally raised her head.

"That's so amazing. I guess I could take another shot at it with a pro like you."

"I'd love to, Emily."

"Will you come, dad?"

"I told you, Em. No way I'm getting on that thing."

"Well just to watch then. But somehow I doubt all your attention will be on me."

She looked up at her dad, trying, but failing miserably, to conceal a smile. He frowned at her but shifted his focus to Gillian when she spoke up.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Cal, but I doubt I would fit in that dress again."

His heart caught in his throat at her playful tone. Their eyes met and he smiled back at her. Then Cal got up to reach for his glass of wine. When he sat back, he was much closer to Gillian than he had been since he had kissed her. He looked at his daughter when she spoke up.

"Oh now that is a _great_ present!"

She was looking at a gift coupon from her favorite boutique. Cal smiled.

"I thought it was a little impersonal but Gillian convinced me not to try to buy you a new sweatshirt."

The young girl mouthed _thank you_ at Gillian. She and Cal chuckled and Emily hugged her father. After that, both adults opened the presents she had gotten them. A pair of earrings and a matching necklace for Gillian, a scarf and a belt for Cal. He showed up that last item which wore the white word _cocky_ on a red loop belt. He arched an eyebrow as both women burst out laughing. A still grinning Emily explained:

"I saw it on Bones, I thought it kinda suited you pretty well."

"Did you now?"

"I can't wait to see you show it off at the office, Cal!"

While talking, Gillian had put a hand on his forearm. He smiled at that before shooting her a dark look just for good measure. He glanced again at the belt and added:

"Yeah, well we'll see about that."

Then Emily reached for the gift laying next to her and handed it to Gillian.

"And that's from both dad and me."

Gillian smiled and opened the present. Her smile widened upon seeing the picture of the three of them in front of the office Christmas tree. Emily pointed at it, saying:

"We didn't see any pictures of us together in your office so we thought you'd like that."

"I love it. Thank you so much."

Emily shot her a smile and got up.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, let you open each other presents alone."

"It's okay if you stay Emily."

She shook her head no and gave Gillian a kiss on the cheek. She hugged her father and went upstairs, leaving the two adults alone in an uncomfortable silence.

TBC.


End file.
